Applicants' co-pending patent application Ser. No. 223,622 discloses a W.C. system of the type specified, which aims at avoiding and overcoming the drawbacks of the conventional systems: high consumption of clear water and necessity of connection to a sewage disposal system (in toilets with flushing effect) or manipulation of toxic agents, efficiency limited in time, unpleasant residual odours, necessity to store the treated effluents (in chemical toilets).
In the known device as described in the patent application mentioned above, an evacuation by a metered and limited quantity of water under high pressure has been provided.
It is an object of the present invention to develop the possibilities of toilet systems with direct evacuation and rinsing under pressure, particularly in the case of systems installed in road or railway vehicles generally having a supply of oiled compressed air of 6 to 8 bars available.
The installation according to the invention makes it possible to benefit from the advantages of rinsing under pressure, whereby the installation is cleaned between two uses, employing a limited quantity of water, of the order of 25 cl.
A system is therefore produced, operating entirely automatically, the cycle of evacuation and of rinsing being triggered off simply by the user pressing a button, without the use of electrical energy.
The system of the invention uses exclusively, both as source of power energy and as source of regulation energy, the compressed air drawn from the general equipment of the vehicle which makes it possible to control the whole cycle without consuming electricity, consequently under totally safe conditions and in perfectly reliable manner.